Os Contos de MPreg
by Sy Kodoshi
Summary: O que fazer quando os ukes ficam ainda mais emocionais e fofos? Leia e descubra. Tradução de The MPreg Drabbles, de GreyInnocence. Vários casais.
1. Momoshiro e Ryoma

**Disclaimer: **_The Prince of Tennis não me pertence._

_Uma série de contos sobre os semes tendo que lidar com seus às vezes irritantes, às vezes superemocionais, mas sempre adoráveis ukes, com a paternidade se aproximando. Mais uma tradução. _

**Aviso: **_Quem não gosta desse tipo de história, por favor não leia. Quem gosta, aproveite muito porque é super engraçada. _

* * *

Primeiro conto: Momo e Ryoma.

Às vezes, Ryoma se sente como uma dona de casa. Momo estava no trabalho, o que significa que Ryoma estava em casa com as crianças. Todos os cinco – logo serão seis – e como ele se meteu naquela situação ele realmente não sabia.

Teve um torneio de tênis acontecendo semana passada – a droga do _Wimbledon, _pelo amor de Deus – e ele teve que perder. Por culpa de Momo. Porque Momo não podia apenas ficar satisfeito com _cinco, _não, ele tinha que ter um número par, o macaco estúpido. E isso, ele pensou enquanto examinava o apartamento semi-destruido, começou antes mesmo de ele acordar essa manhã.

Rohji, o mais velho, de dez anos, decidiu coagir os gêmeos a jogar fiapos de lava quente na sala de estar, na sala de jantar e em alguns quartos. Ele ainda não tinha certeza de quanto as almofadas foram espalhadas pela casa.

Moritaka e Akito, de seis anos, os gêmeos previamente mencionados, tinham destruído completamente um banheiro em sua busca pelo "tesouro do pirata", o que pareceu incluir mandar barcos de brinquedo pelo vaso para que pudessem recuperar o "tesouro" do Kraken dentro do "redemoinho de água"

Ele pensou que Mei, de cinco, estava sendo boazinha e pintando em seu quarto, até que sua irmã, Emi, de três anos, veio e lhe falou que "a Nee-chan estava redecorando as coisas e que ele deveria vim ver o lindo unicórnio que ele desenhou sobre a cama de Emi para protegê-la".

E para completar, o pequeno dentro dele não parava de se mexer. Se ele tivesse que correr para o banheiro mais uma vez na próxima hora ele iria gritar. Ele lavou o rosto e então olhou no relógio de bolso. Ele provavelmente deveria cozinhar alguma coisa; Momo estaria em casa em aproximadamente uma hora, e talvez as crianças se acalmassem se estivessem sendo alimentados. Ele vagou até a cozinha, apenas para ver uma fumaça preta saindo do fogão.

- Merda! - Ele agarrou o extintor de incêndio empoeirado em cima da geladeira e jogou no forno aberto. Quando a fumaça clareou ele observou os restos carbonizados de... Algo plástico, pelo jeito que escorria entre as prateleiras do forno, mas ele não conseguia ver exatamente o que era. Ele se virou, colocando o extintor no balcão com um baque resignado e viu as cinco crianças olhando cautelosamente para ele da porta.

- Eu não quero saber qual de vocês pôs o que ali, mas vão abrir as janelas. Talvez possamos nos livrar do cheiro antes que seu pai chegue em casa -. As crianças se esforçaram para seguir as ordens de seu pai.

Ryoma se apoiou no balcão, com a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando não ficar tonto com a fumaça na cozinha e tentando conter as lágrimas de stress. Ele sentiu um par de pequenos braços ao redor de seus joelhos e olhou, secando rapidamente os olhos. Mais abraços prenderam suas pernas e cintura, e ele olhou direito.

- Desculpa a gente, pai... - Rohji falou por todos.

- Está tudo bem. - Ryoma suspirou, se abaixando no meio das crianças.

Ele foi abraçado por múltiplos pares de braços arrependidos novamente.

- Ryoma? O que está queimando? - Ryoma bateu a cabeça no balcão atrás dele.

* * *

_Agradeço muuuuito as meninas GreyInnocence que me permitiram traduzir essa fic, tem capítulos ridicularmente engraçados aqui. Pode ser que eu demore um pouco para traduzir tudo (até porque a fic original não está completa ainda), mas vou dar meu máximo, porque eu sei que vocês vão gostar._

_Obrigada para quem ler, reviews são sempre bem-vindas, e quem quiser ler a história original, só vir aqui:_

.net/s/5271141/1/The_Mpreg_Drabbles


	2. Oshitari e Atobe

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

_Segundo capítulo, espero que gostem.  
_

* * *

Segundo conto: Oshitari e Atobe.

- Ore-sama está GORDO!

Oshitari suspirou pela milionésima vez naquele dia. Agüentar as palhaçadas de Atobe quando ele _não estava _grávido não era um feito pequeno; lidar com eles quando ele estava... – Bem, Oshitari não tinha muita certeza de quanto tempo mais ele poderia agüentar.

Atobe irrompeu na sala onde Oshitari estava lendo um livro silenciosamente, cuidando de sua própria vida. O grávido lhe lançou o olhar mais feroz que Oshitari já tinha visto e ele sabia que Atobe estava querendo matar alguém.

- Isso. – Atobe disse, mortalmente calmo. – Isso é tudo. Sua. Culpa.

- Você está dizendo que eu te estuprei?

- Cala a boca! Apenas cala a boca, eu não quero ouvir outra palavra sua até esse... Esse _produto do demônio _nascer.

Oshitari apenas balançou sua cabeça e voltou ao livro.

- Não use esse tom de voz comigo!

- Eu não disse nada.

- Você não precisa. Eu vejo nos seus olhos. Você está _rindo _da minha _dor._

- Na verdade, sim.

Atobe soltou um grito de frustração e berrou. – É isso! Fora da minha casa! Se você quiser voltar, eu espero que você tenha sorvete!

- Isso não vai te engordar mais?

- FORA!

* * *

_Mais um capítulo ^-^ Espero reviews_


	3. Rikkaidai e Kirihara

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

* * *

Terceiro conto: Rikkaidai e Kirihara.

Kirihara segurava o teste de gravidez próximo ao rosto, examinando o pequeno sinal positivo rosa. Ele suspirou. Bem, não era como se ele não estivesse esperando. Com todo o sexo sem camisinha que ele tinha feito, ele não podia dar sorte para sempre.

Ele decidiu que deveria falar para seu sempai-tachi o mais cedo possível, então no treino do dia seguinte, enquanto falava com Yanagi, ele casualmente disse. – Então, eu descobri ontem que eu estou grávido.

Yanagi apenas piscou, então disse. – Bem, tinha 96% de chance de isso acontecer enquanto nos estamos no colegial.

Kirihara olhou. – Você sabia disso e mesmo assim nunca usou camisinha.

- Regra do time. Seja responsável e arranje lubrificante com espermicida.

- Imbecil.

Niou, que estava escutando enquanto praticava com Yagyuu há pouca distancia, se apressou. – De quem é, Akaya?

- Er... Bem... É do Yanagi-sempai. Eu acho. Er... – Kirihara mordeu os lábios. Ele automaticamente presumiu que Yanagi fosse o pai, mas, mas... Bem, Rikkai é um time bem... Aberto, e durante as "festinhas" mensais ele fez sexo com praticamente todos. – Ou pode ser... Erm... Seu. Ou... Do Yagyuu-sempai... Ou do Mura-buchou. Ou do Fukubuchou... Ou... Bem... De qualquer um, na verdade.

Niou suspirou. – Nem sabe de quem é. Talvez nós devamos tentar camisinhas.

Todos se olharam por um momento, então balançaram as cabeças.

- Não vale a pena. – Kirihara decidiu. – Não importa de quem é, na verdade. Buchou vai transformar isso num rumor sem importância.

- Verdade. – Niou disse. – É o que ele fez com a do Marui, afinal.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado ^^ Novamente, reviews são bem-vindas._


	4. ShishidoChoutarouShishido

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

_Bom, pelo que está escrito no capítulo original, as autoras tiveram uma pequena divergência em quem seria o seme e quem seria o uke. Desse modo, ambos serão semes e ukes. Espero que aproveitem!_

* * *

Quarto conto: Shishido/Ohtori/Shishido

Shishido não sabia como aquilo aconteceu com eles, mas ele não gostava. Ele e Choutarou engravidaram ao mesmo tempo, ou com uma pequena diferença de tempo, não tinham certeza. De qualquer forma, ele não gostava. Porque os dois pareciam ter engolido bolas de praia. E isso deixou as coisas estranhas.

Eles não transavam há _dois meses! _Dois meses. Claro, isso não significa que eles não poderiam ter falado com outro jogador da Hyoutei, Atobe se ofereceu várias vezes, mas... O orgulho de Shishido não permitia. Ele não tinha sido uke de mais ninguém além de Choutarou desde que ficaram juntos. Ele não tinha sido seme para ninguém além de Choutarou também.

Ele olhou para o mais alto, que estava organizando as várias roupinhas de bebê que eles ganharam nos armários dos bebês. Ele era um grávido muito fofo na opinião de Shishido, diferente de si.

Mas havia uma coisa, apesar de tudo, que ele gostava muito sobre estar grávido.

Ele andou lentamente e abraçou seu marido.

- Sim, Ryou? – Choutarou se virou ao ouvir o som dele se aproximando.

Shishido tirou os braços do garoto radiante.

- Hora do chamego? – Shishido assentiu.

Eles rebolaram juntos até o quarto e se enroscaram, embora um pouco desajeitados, na cama. Okay, então talvez o fato de eles não poderem transar não fosse tão ruim se eles pudessem ter múltiplas sessões de abraços por dia, que pudessem ser resultado do desequilíbrio hormonal e não do fato de Shishido Ryou ser secretamente um adorador de abraços.

Choutarou está bem consciente do fato que a atividade favorita de Shishido é abraçar, apesar de quanto o mais velho tente dar um tempo entre as sessões aleatórias das "horas do chamego" e culpe isso nos seus "malditos hormônios".

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado, reviews são bem-vindas!_


	5. Niou e Yagyuu

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

* * *

Sexto conto: Niou e Yagyuu

Só uma vez, Yagyuu simplesmente _poderia não _ser um cavalheiro. – Niou, eu estou grávido.

- O que!? – O garoto de cabelos azuis rodou e levou seu companheiro até os armários com uma mão forte em seu ombro.

- Eu estou grávido.

Niou agarrou a barra da camiseta de tênis preta e amarela, levantando para revelar a barriga de Yagyuu.

- Sem essa, sua barriga está igual ao que sempre foi.

Yagyuu o olhou. – Eu não vou _parecer _grávido por pelo menos mais dois meses, idiota!

- De quem é?

- De quem você acha que é!? – Yagyuu subiu a voz, fazendo vários garotos do primeiro ano que estavam por perto olharem para eles.

- O que vocês estão olhando? – Niou rosnou para eles. – Vocês não tem bolas para pegar!?

- É seu. – Yagyuu tirou os óculos para limpá-los, hábito que ele deve ter pegado em algum lugar entre seu último ano no ginásio e seu segundo ano do colegial. Ele suspeita que tem algo a ver com ter que limpar constantemente fluidos questionáveis toda vez que ele chegava perto de um membro do time em um local semi-privado.

- Me dê isso. – Niou pegou os óculos e enxugou-os ele mesmo.

- Então, o que devemos fazer sobre isso?

- Bem, eu nunca planejei ser pai... – Niou sorriu ligeiramente. – Desculpe por pirar desse jeito... – Ele passou os braços pela cintura de Yagyuu e o beijou.

- Eu não esperaria nada menos...

- Você me conhece muito bem. – Ele colocou os óculos de volta ao rosto do garoto com cabelo roxo depois de outro beijo. – Acho que eu preciso começar a seguir o Buchou e o Fukubuchou por ai, huh?

* * *

_Não há muito o que se dizer xD espero que estejam gostando. _


	6. Akutsu e Dan

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

* * *

Sétimo conto: Akutsu e Dan

Dan estava se remexendo. Ele se remexia muito, Akutsu notou através dos anos, mas não desse jeito. O menino realmente parecia _assustado – _fosse pela reação de Akutsu ao que ele tivesse para falar, ou fosse pela coisa em si, Akutsu não tinha certeza.

- Vamos, ponha para fora. – Ele disse, tão encorajador quanto ele achou que Dan realmente pudesse esperar que ele fosse.

Dan mordeu o lábio. – Promete que não vai ficar bravo, desu?

- Claro, qualquer coisa, só continue.

- Bem... Eu... Eu fui ver um médico ontem, e...

Os olhos de Akutsu se alargaram minuciosamente. Ah, meu Deus, Dan não poderia estar morrendo, poderia? Mas então, por que Akutsu ficaria bravo? Merda, era melhor ele não ter pegado uma doença ou algo assim. Não que Dan fosse do tipo que ficava com todos por ai...

- Eu estou grávido.

Akutsu piscou. – Grávido.

Dan concordou.

- Hm. Okay. Você precisa de dinheiro?

- Dinheiro? - Dan balançou a cabeça com a confusão. – Eu precisaria de dinheiro para que, desu?

- Um aborto. – Akutsu falou sem rodeios.

Os olhos de Dan duplicaram de tamanho. – Não! Claro que eu não quero abortar, desu!

Akutsu encolheu. Por que Dan iria querer _seu _filho? Poderia ser tão doido quanto ele era. – O que vai fazer, então?

- Bem... Quero ficar com ele...

- Por quê?

- Porque... – Dan corou – Porque é do Akutsu-sempai, desu... Mas... – O menor mordeu o lábio. – Você não... Quer?

- Eu... Eu não disse isso. – Akutsu falou, coçando a nuca. – Eu digo... Bem, eu apenas não... Não importa. Você tem certeza de que quer?

- Claro, desu!

Akutsu meteu as mãos nos bolsos e olhou acima do ombro de Dan. – Então... Vamos ter.


	7. Tezuka e Fuji

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

* * *

Quinto conto: Tezuka e Fuji

- É esse.

Tezuka olhou desconfortavelmente para Fuji. – Eu não sei. – Ele disse lentamente. – É um pouco caro, não?

- Ah, é só... – Fuji olhou para a etiqueta de preço. – Oito mil ienes. Bem. Certo, é um pouco caro, mas...

- Syusuke, tem vários outros berços para nós escolhermos. Podemos olhar e ver se tem outro que se encaixe mais no nosso orçamento?

Fuji fez um beiço. – Mas eu quero esse. – Ele correu sua mão pela madeira de cerejeira, suspirando melancolicamente. – Você não consegue _ver _nosso bebê nisso? Iria ficar tão bonito no quartinho...

Tezuka suspirou. Ele deveria saber que comprar coisas para o bebê com Fuji não daria certo. – Vamos ver. – Ele disse finalmente. – Nós não temos o dinheiro agora, de qualquer modo. Mas nós podemos voltar outro dia.

Fuji deu um sorriso brilhante. – Okay! Então podemos ver roupas?

- Você já tem mais coisas de recém-nascido do que o bebê poderia usar antes de crescer e não caber mais nelas.

O tensai fez bico de novo, os olhos azuis grandes e cheios de lágrimas, e Tezuka não podia fazer nada além de concordar. – Tudo bem, vamos.

Um Fuji grávido, Tezuka percebeu bem rápido após eles descobrirem que iriam ser pais, era um Fuji ainda mais manipulador do que o normal. Fuji poderia fazer birras e chorar e gritar e culpar seus hormônios, e Tezuka seria um marido ruim se dissesse que Fuji estava sendo irracional, ou seria insensível aos sentimentos do tensai.

Além disso, Fuji conseguiu tudo que queria desde que ficou grávido, e apesar de não os ter colocado em dívidas financeiras, ele com certeza estava deixando a carteira de Tezuka mais leve.

- Oh, _Mitsu! – _Fuji exclamou, pegando um pequeno vestido de verão rosa da prateleira. – É lindo!

- Syusuke, nós não sabemos se o bebê é menina ou menino ainda. – Tezuka tentou ser racional. – Além do que, se for uma menina, ela vai nascer no meio do _inverno._

- Mitsu, eu quero esse vestido para o nosso bebê, e se eu tiver que vestir nosso _filho _com isso no Natal, eu irei! Não vou desperdiçar, eu prometo! Por favor, por favor, _por favor, _nós podemos comprar?

Tezuka olhou o vestido, então olhou novamente para a expressão pedinte de Fuji, e concordou relutantemente.

Seriam longos cinco meses.

* * *

_Novamente, espero que tenham gostado ^^ E me desculpem, pulei sem querer. Tinha traduzido e dado o upload, mas passei os outros na frente e nem vi. Desculpem!  
_


	8. Yuuta e Mizuki

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

* * *

Oitavo conto: Yuuta e Mizuki

- Yuuta, quero me livrar disso.

- Se livrar de que?

- Disso.

- Do que você está falando, Mizuki-san?

- Desse parasita.

- Parasita?

- Ah Yuuta! Não seja tão bobo!

- Mizuki-san, eu realmente não sei do que você está falando. – As sobrancelhas de Yuuta franziram.

- Disso. – Mizuki apontou para o abdômen.

- Mizuki-san, nós já falamos disso. Você não está gordo.

- Bom, obrigado, Yuuta, mas se eu não me livrar desse pequeno parasita eu estarei em breve.

Houve uma pausa e as coisas se encaixaram no cérebro de Yuuta. – Você está grávido?

- Não chame assim.

- E você quer se livrar dele?

- Claro. Não é como se você fosse querê-lo.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Porque.

- Mizuki-san, meu irmão tem razão. Você é um idiota.

- Fedelho.

- Eu quero ficar com ele.

- O que!? Por quê?!

- Porque é nosso... E porque se eu não quisesse e o Aniki descobrisse, ele iria me matar.

Mizuki franziu a testa e sentou-se ao lado de Yuuta na cama dele.

- Você realmente não quer? Ou você acha que não deveria querer?

- Eu não deveria querer, Yuuta, e nem você. Nós estamos no colegial. – Yuuta se deitou na cama, puxando Mizuki consigo.

- Eu acho que você quer, e eu acho que você quer que eu queira, e eu acho que você tem medo do Aniki descobrir. – Yuuta sorriu quando Mizuki chutou seu tornozelo. – Admita. – Yuuta sorriu e colocou a mão na barriga do garoto de cabelos escuros.

- Okay, talvez um pouco. – A vermelhidão em seu rosto fez o sorriso de Yuuta crescer.

* * *

_Como querer se matar: Dê upload em uma coisa, deixe para publicá-la depois, esqueça que não publicou e a apague o/ Depois, tenha que escrever tudo de novo. Acidentes acontecem, né? xD Espero que estejam gostando._


	9. Oishi e Kikumaru

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

* * *

Nono conto: Oishi e Eiji

- Ei, Oishi? - Eiji estava deitado de bruços na cama deles. Ele balançava as pernas. Ele colocou o mangá no criado mudo e apoiou o queixo nas mãos, virando-se para ver Oishi escovar os dentes no banheiro.

- Rim, Reiji? – Oishi respondeu com a escova na boca.

Eiji esperou Oishi cuspir e lavar a boca e então virou o corpo para ver seu marido atrás dele. Ele sorriu quando Oishi colocou-o de costas e sentou sobre seus quadris, depois se deitou e beijou o ruivo, movendo as mãos pela cintura e depois para as costelas em leve expansão.

Ele continuou seus beijos pela linha da mandíbula de Eiji, depois para o pescoço e orelha. – O que te deixa tão sorridente?

- Como você se sentiria se Aya-chan tivesse um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha?

Oishi se afastou. – Você está contando ou perguntando, meu parceiro?

- Bem... – Eiji se mexeu.

Oishi deitou-se de novo, sorrindo. – Eu vi o teste no lixo há três dias. Eu só estava esperando para você me contar. – Ele encostou a testa na do ruivo. Sua mão desceu até ficar reta na barriga do menor.

- Ah...

- Eiji?

- Hm? – Eiji piscou para seu antigo parceiro de duplas.

- Você está bravo comigo?

Eiji levantou uma sobrancelha. – Por que eu estaria?

- Bem... Você ficou quieto um tempo...

- Claro que eu não estou bravo com você! Seu grande bobo! – Eiji se sentou, fazendo Oishi sentar-se em suas coxas. – É só que você sabe, então agora eu não posso te contar... – Eiji fez um bico, se apoiando em suas mãos.

- Oishi sorriu afetuosamente e empurrou o ruivo de costas novamente. – Eu te amo, Eiji.

- O menor sorriu de volta. – Desculpe não ter falado antes.

- Não tem porque se desculpar. Não é como se você fosse esconder de mim e se livrar do nosso filho. Eu sabia que você ia me contar. – Oishi girou de lado e puxou Eiji perto de si.

O ruivo se aconchegou mais. – Eu te amo, Oishi.

Oishi beijou a nuca de Eiji e colocou as mãos onde logo seria uma grande barriga. – Eu também te amo. Boa noite.


	10. Kamio e Shinji

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

* * *

Décimo conto: Kamio e Shinji

Desde que Kamio e Shinji descobriram que teriam um bebê, algo estava... Diferente. Kamio não tinha certeza do que era, mas era óbvio o suficiente para incomodá-lo – Ele até estava dormindo mal graças a isso.

Ele não percebeu isso até um mês antes, logo antes de eles irem dormir. Ele se sentou repentinamente e olhou para Shinji, que apenas piscou para ele.

- Você anda quieto.

- Ahn... Quê?

- Você não está resmungando desde que descobrimos sobre o bebê. Por quê?

Shinji mordeu os lábios e olhou para a própria barriga, então para Kamio. – Eu não queria perturbar ele.

- Você só está de dois meses! Ele não consegue ouvir nada ainda

- Ah. – Uma pausa. – Desculpe.

Kamio rosnou e voltou a se deitar.

- Por que você se importa? Pensei que o odiasse.

- Eu odeio. – Kamio disse evasivamente, seus olhos no teto. – É só que é estranho, certo?

Shinji sorriu. – Tudo bem. Eu não entendo porque Akira está ficando tão bravo, mas eu suponho que se isso não irrita o bebê, então eu também não. Eu nunca pensei em quão avançada a gravidez tem que estar até ele poder ouvir. Talvez eu deva comprar aquele livro, como chama? _O que esperar quando se está esperando, _certo? Eu vou passar na livraria amanhã e comprar, e enquanto eu estiver fora...

Com a "canção de ninar" de Shinji ao seu lado, Kamio foi ficando inconsciente. Ele acordou no dia seguinte mais relaxado do que ficara em um mês.

* * *

_Mais um capítulo! Reviews são bem-vindas._


	11. Oshitari e Gakuto

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence (Me sinto o Bart Simpson, tendo que escrever 100 vezes a mesma coisa.)_

* * *

Décimo primeiro conto: Oshitari e Gakuto

- Yuushi, eu estou entediaaaaaaaaaaado. – Gakuto estava esparramado pela cama.

- Seu trampolim está a centímetros de você, Gakuto. – Oshitari virou a página do livro de química, se recusando a olhar o ruivo. Ele precisava fazer sua lição de casa.

- Mas não tem graça se eu não posso dar cambalhotas, e você sabe que eu não deveria mais fazer isso.

- Então vá nadar. Você ainda pode dar cambalhotas na piscina, e nossa filha parece gostar da piscina.

- Eu nadei mais cedo, e eu continuo enrugado, e nós não vamos ter uma filha! Nós vamos ter um filho!

- Filha. Não reclame para mim se você vai rejeitar todas as minhas idéias. – Oshitari dobrou a folha para que ele pudesse copiar a fórmula mais tarde.

Depois de cinco minutos de relativo silêncio. – Yuushi, eu quero azeitonas. Vá buscar.

Oshitari olhou com azedume sobre o livro. – Você tem cinqüenta empregados pela casa e você quer que _eu _vá buscar suas azeitonas?

- Cinqüenta e quatro, e você poderia trazer manteiga de amendoim e Doritos também? – Gakuto se sentou com uma expressão brilhantemente inocente.

Oshitari se levantou da cadeira confortável e da escrivaninha desgastada com seus livros espalhados e massageou as têmporas. – As coisas que eu faço por você... – Ele andou para fora do quarto, planejando ver se ele podia fazer um dos empregados lhe arranjar uma aspirina enquanto ia para a cozinha.

- Eu também te amo, Yuushi! – Gakuto falou do quarto.

* * *

_Gakuto tirano é o máximo XD Enjoy ;)_


	12. Tom e Terry

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

* * *

Décimo segundo conto: Tom e Terry

- Abra os olhos. – Tom sussurrou no ouvido de seu irmão mais novo.

Terry abriu os olhos e deu um passo à diante, sua mão indo até sua boca. – Tom... – Ele se virou para o mais velho e se jogou sobre ele. Tom pegou o ruivo nos braços. – É... É um apartamento!

- Sim. – Tom olhou para o menor em seus braços.

- Mas, Tom... – Terry queria protestar que seria muito caro, mas ao mesmo tempo estava consciente de que a crescente barriga os impedia de ficarem completamente juntos no abraço, entre outras coisas, como jogar tênis como uma dupla.

- Eu queria que nosso filho tivesse um lugar para chamar de casa. – Tom beijou os traços das lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de seu irmão mais novo.

- Obrigado, Tom...

Tom sorriu e beijou Terry, fechando a porta atrás deles para o mundo lá fora e sua antiga vida.

* * *

_Esse é super curto, mas muito fofo *-*_


	13. Inui e Kaidoh

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

_

* * *

  
_

Décimo terceiro conto: Inui e Kaidoh

Kaidoh olhou de sua torrada para o drinque a ser definido no copo que estava sendo colocado em sua frente. – Você não espera que eu beba seja lá o que isso for... Espera, Inui-sempai?

Kaidoh sentiu arrepios indo de cima a baixo de sua coluna enquanto ele encarava o copo de um liquido denso de borbulhante. Era cor de sorvete de creme derretido ou leite ou talvez creme azedo escorrendo. Não importava qual, porque apenas o pensamento de qualquer produto lácteo fez seu estômago se agitar violentamente.

Ele afastou o copo alto de si e tentou focar em não vomitar sua torrada. Ele já tinha vomitado uma vez naquele dia, e já era mais do que suficiente. Ele colocou uma mão na testa, protegendo os olhos.

- É uma hiper batida pré-natal do Inui, versão 6.9

Kaidoh olhou para seu namorado por entre os dedos. 6.9? Aquilo era para ser uma piada ruim de sexo?

- Eu tenho vitaminas pré-natais.

- Sim, mas...

- Eu não vou beber isso, Inui-sempai.

- Mas é bom para o bebê, melhor do que aquelas vitaminas produzidas em massa que não levam em consideração de que você pode precisar de nutrientes diferentes de outro homem grávido. – Inui estava fazendo beiço agora.

- Mas vai me fazer vomitar.

- Eu devo insistir, como seu sempai.

- E eu devo recusar, como o que está carregando seu filho. – _"Além disso" – _Kaidoh pensou. – _"É você que quer que eu pare de te chamar de sempai!"_

Kaoru... – Inui choramingou.

- Não.

Inui tirou os óculos e se aproximou do menos na mesa.

Kaidoh cobriu os olhos de novo, não querendo ser vítima do suco de Inui só porque ele estava mostrando seus lindos olhos verdes.

Inui pegou os óculos e sentou perto de Kaidoh. Ele sabia porque a "coisa a ser definida" no copo estava bem na sua frente.

O cheiro forte da bebida, aparentemente láctea, ia até o rosto de Kaidoh.

Inui não podia protestar mais já que o grávido se levantou da mesa e foi ao banheiro vomitar em tempo recorde. O analista ajeitou os óculos e despejou a bebida na pia da cozinha, antes de ir ajudar o com certeza infeliz uke a se limpar.

* * *

_Gostando? O próximo é um dos mais engraçados, sei que vão gostar!_


	14. Saeki e Ryou e Atsushi

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence. (síndrome de Bart Simpson de novo.)_

* * *

Décimo quarto conto: Saeki e Ryou e Atsushi

- Isso é estranho... – Saeki sentou na cama com dois bastões de plástico em sua frente. Ryou se sentou perto de um e Atsushi perto do outro.

- É, mas o que nós vamos fazer? – Ryou perguntou.

Os olhos de Saeki saíram do par de sinais positivos cor-de-rosa para os dois garotos de cabelos roxos que davam as mãos atrás de onde seus joelhos se tocavam levemente.

- Eles terão a mesma genética como irmãos... Mas eles só serão meio-irmãos, assim como primos... – Então talvez ele estivesse um pouco perdido em seus pensamentos para se incomodar em responder o gêmeo mais velho.

- Nós sabemos, Kojiro. – Atsushi falou dessa vez.

- Hm... – As sobrancelhas de Saeki subiram. – Do que eles vão nos chamar?

Eles se encolheram ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós realmente vamos ficar com eles? – Ryou descansou o queixo nas mãos.

O tensai franziu a testa dessa vez. – Por que não iríamos?

- Você insistia para que tomássemos anticoncepcionais. – Atsushi disse terminantemente.

- Bem, sim, eu gostaria de esperar até que acabássemos a faculdade e tivéssemos empregos fixos... Mas agora... – Ele parou de falar, com os olhos brilhando.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, Ryou pensando em como ele simpatizava com o antigo capitão da Seigaku, Tezuka, e Atsushi pensando em como todos os tensais, exceto os da Hyoutei, eram iguais quando se tratava de crianças.

- Eu preciso ligar para Fuji e dizer que ele vai ser avô! DUAS VEZES! – O ex-jogador da Rokkaku se levantou da cama e correu pelo quarto para ligar para seu amigo.

- Acho que estamos ficando com eles, então? – Atsushi olhou para o irmão mais velho.

- Mhm... – Ryou respondeu, pegando os bastões de xixi, como ele tinha apelidado em sua mente, e jogou-os no chão antes de deitar na cama deles. Ele olhou para o outro garoto por um minuto. – Eu queria que você deixasse seu cabelo comprido de novo...

- Eu ouvi que a gravidez faz bem para o cabelo. Talvez eu deixe crescer um pouco mais... – Ele deitou próximo ao irmão e enrolou nos dedos uma mecha de cabelo roxo que escapara do rabo de cavalo na altura do ombro, amarrado na altura da nuca com um laço vermelho.

- Ei, Fuji, preciso ir. Ryou e Shushu estão tão lindos deitados na nossa cama como estão para deixá-los lá sozinhos.

Ryou olhou pelo ombro à tempo de ver Saeki desligar o telefone. Atsushi olhou ao lado de seu irmão à tempo de vê-lo caminhando até eles.

* * *

_Esse foi o primeiro com mais de duas pessoas xD Só para adiantar, o capítulo mais engraçado é composto por 5 personagens!_


	15. Sanada e Yukimura

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

_

* * *

  
_

Décimo quinto conto: Sanada e Yukimura

- O que tem de errado com seu jantar, Genichirou? – O garoto de cabelos azuis franziu a testa para o outro através da pequena mesa.

Sanada olhou enquanto cutucava seu jantar. – Você não tem que cozinhar, Seiichi, sério, eu não me importo de fazê-lo.

- Mas eu quero fazer algo por você... Você faz tanto por mim...

No começo não tinha sido tão ruim. O ex-capitão estava muito sensível, e quem era ele para reclamar disso? Então ele chegou à casa do treino (virara treinador) e Yukimura estava dobrando roupas. E agora, ele estava jantando quando Sanada entrou pela porta.

- Você não precisa, apesar disso. Eu faço aquelas coisas porque eu te amo. – Sanada esperava que algumas das palavras fossem aplacar seu parceiro, que agora parecia chateado.

Yukimura colocou seu guardanapo na mesa e secou os olhos com a manga. Sanada de lembrou quando Akaya deu ao capitão o suéter rosa claro com Mamãe escrito no peito. Ele se levantou e puxou Yukimura para seus braços, com cuidado graças a barriga do outro entre eles.

- Eu... Eu só queria... Eu sou tão ruim com você... Você nem deveria gostar de mim! – Yukimura agora chorava muito no peito de Sanada.

- Não seja estúpido. Se eu não quisesse fazer o que você me pede, eu não faria. – Ele alisava o cabelo azul escuro.

- Mas eu fiz de você minha vadia. **¹**

Sanada começou a levar o grávido choroso até o banheiro como se ele fosse uma criança pequena. Yukimura só estava cansado e estressado. – Vamos, Seiichi, vamos nos preparar para dormir, e então eu posso passar seu creme em você, assim você não terá nenhuma daquelas coisas com as quais você está tão preocupado e então podemos dormir.

- Aquelas coisas são estrias, e elas são incrivelmente feias. Eu não acho que você sequer conseguiria suportar olhar para mim se eu tivesse-as! – O ex-capitão fungou.

- Eu não liguei para as cicatrizes da sua cirurgia, e eu não vou ligar para as estrias. – Ele tirou o suéter pelos braços estendidos de Yukimura.

- Por favor, não fale sobre elas... – Ele inconscientemente se abraçou em desconforto quando Sanada acabou de despi-lo.

- Elas são parte de você. Eu não te amo menos por causa delas, elas me fazem te amar mais porque mostram quão forte você é. – Sanada os puxou para o chuveiro, agora querendo dizer praticamente qualquer coisa para o grávido se acalmar.

- Genichirou?

- Sim, Seiichi?

- Cale-se e tome banho.

- Sim, Seiichi.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado ^^_

_¹ - Essa eu preciso destacar a frase original. O que ele fala no inglês é "But I made you my bitch-wife" xDD mas não existia uma boa tradução (pelo menos que eu conheça) pra essa frase.  
_


	16. Atobe e Hiyoshi

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

_

* * *

  
_

Décimo sexto conto: Atobe e Hiyoshi.

- Hiyoshi-kun? Hiyoshi-kun, você está bem? – Ohtori chamou hesitante para dentro do banheiro. Ele ouviu Hiyoshi murmurar alguma coisa antes de sair do banheiro. – O que houve, Hiyoshi-kun? – O garoto de cabelos prateados foi até onde seu amigo estava lavando o rosto.

- Fale para Atobe se esconder.

- O que? – Choutarou piscou.

- Hiiiiyoshi-kuuun – Gakuto chamou da porta, Oshitari atrás de si. – Atobe está te procurando.

- Eu não...

- Ai está você! – Atobe empurrou o Dirty Pair para o lado e foi até o outro. – Ore-sama estava te procurando em todo lugar! Seu médico falou para Ore-sama que você está grávido, e Ore-sama precisa saber se é dele. – Ele parou em frente a Hiyoshi e Choutarou e olhou para eles expectante.

Choutarou pôde sentir o ódio ondulando de seu amigo e deu um passo para longe dele. – Buchou, Hiyoshi queria que eu falasse para você se esconder.

Risadas vinham da porta, agora completamente bloqueada. Shishido e Gakuto estavam rindo demais, Oshitari sorria ao lado do sempre estóico Kabaji, que segurava um Jirou adormecido.

- É dele, não é? – Gakuto zombou.

Shishido sorriu. – Acho que isso significa que você não vai mais aplicar o Gekokujou em ninguém por um tempo! – Ele e Gakuto voltaram a rir.

* * *

_O/_


	17. Tezuka e Kikumaru

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

_

* * *

  
_

Décimo sétimo conto: Tezuka e Kikumaru.

- Eiji, O que você está comendo? – Tezuka perguntou.

- Sanduíche. – Eiji segurou o prato. Tezuka viu palitos de cenoura e fatias de maçã, assim como o sanduíche mencionado. Provavelmente estavam ali para acalmá-lo. Eiji levou o sanduíche até a boca.

- Não coma isso. – Tezuka exigiu.

Eiji parou quando estava prestes a morder. – Mas eu estou com fome... E isso é saudável... Eu até usei seu pão especial saudável.

- Deixe-me ver. – Ele gesticulou para Eiji lhe dar o prato. Eiji colocou o sanduíche no prato e pegou um guardanapo.

- Quer ver as maçãs e cenouras também?

Tezuka o olhou conforme o ruivo colocava as maçãs e cenouras no guardanapo em sua frente e deslizou o prato para Tezuka.

O mesmo balançou a cabeça. Por alguma razão, desde o começo de sua gravidez Eiji começou a fazer sanduíches loucos. Pão, peru, queijo, tomates, azeitonas. Tezuka estranhou estas, mas ignorou-as. Eiji estava comendo azeitonas em quase tudo desde que engravidou, mas vê-las em sanduíches era novo. E, além disso, entre a alface e a fatia do pão, ele achou algo que esperava não ter achado.

Tezuka olhou para o acrobata. – Eiji...

- Desculpe, Tezuka... Mas eu estava desejando, nya... – Eiji afundou na cadeira.

- Você nem _gosta _disso. – Tezuka girou os olhos.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero... – Ele fez um bico.

- Não. – Tezuka levou o prato até o balcão e virou o sanduíche. Ele tirou a alface e o pedaço de pão e jogou no lixo. Ele pegou outra alface e pão e remontou o sanduíche.

- Você não presta... – Eiji murmurou, um palito de cenoura descansando em seus lábios e sua cabeça na mesa.

Tezuka abriu a frigideira e puxou um pote. Ele apertou o conteúdo do pote na pia.

- Mas! Tezuka! – Eiji choramingou.

- É para o bem, o seu _e _o do bebê. – Ele pegou o telefone e apertou o número 4, para Fuji.

- Alô? – A voz abafada do tensai soou do telefone.

- Pare de dar wasabi para o Eiji. Isso deixa os enjôos matinais duas vezes piores! – Tezuka falou em sua "voz de buchou" e desligou.

* * *

_Espero que estejam gostando. Reviews são bem-vindas!_


	18. Atobe e Jirou

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

* * *

Décimo oitavo conto: Atobe e Jirou

Atobe grunhiu e se afastou da coisa que balançava seu ombro. – Pare. – Ele murmurou, balançando a mão.

- Keigo!

- Mmf?

- Eu acho que o bebê está vindo!

Atobe sentou-se repentinamente na cama. Ele olhou para Jirou, que estava sentado, com a mão na barriga e o rosto distorcido de dor. – Você tem certeza?

- Não, eu tenho certeza de que têm várias outras coisas que essa _dor cegante _possa significar. Me leve pro maldito hospital!

Atobe suspirou e saiu da cama. Jirou estava extremamente irritado consigo desde que engravidara, e ele estava feliz de não ter que lidar com aquilo por muito mais tempo.

ighed and climbed out of bed. Jiroh had been exceedingly irritable with him since he'd gotten pregnant, and he was glad he wouldn't have to deal with it for much longer.

- Keigo – Jirou o agarrou. – Me ajude!

--

- Okay, Akutagawa-san, - O doutor disse. – Nós vamos começar a empurrar agora.

Jirou olhou para Atobe, que relutantemente ofereceu sua mão. Jirou já tinha quase quebrado seus dedos umas doze vezes desde que tinham chegado ao hospital.

- Empurra, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez, respire...

- EU TE ODEIO, KEIGO!

- Ore-sama sabe, Jirou. – Atobe disse, enxugando a testa de Jirou com um pano úmido.

- Eu nunca mais vou fazer sexo com você!

- Ore-sama sabe, Jirou... Jirou?

O doutor olhou para cima. – Akutagawa-san? Os sinais vitais estão normais...

- Ele está bem. – Atobe disse, franzindo a testa para Jirou, que parecia ter adormecido. – Só você. – Disse carinhosamente.


	19. TezukaFujiRyoma

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

_

* * *

  
_

Décimo nono conto: Tezuka e Fuji e Ryoma

- Echizen.

- O que?

Fuji mostrou o teste de gravidez. – É positivo.

- Ah. – Ryoma piscou. – Parabéns.

Fuji mordeu os lábios. – Por que comigo? Você é uke duas vezes mais que eu. – Ele disse para Ryoma conforme jogava o teste no lixo.

- Eu também tomo pílula do dia seguinte toda vez que faço sexo com você ou Buchou. – Ryoma respondeu, não tirando os olhos do livro. Fuji afundou ao lado dele no sofá, tomou o livro e jogou pelo quarto.

- Ei!

- Eu estou grávido, Echizen!

- E? Não é como se fosse meu!

Fuji fez um bico. – Mas você vai estar na vida dele querendo ou não, a não ser que esteja planejando nos deixar. Você não está pensando nisso, ou está?

- Não seja estúpido.

- Então você será o pai dele ou dela. – Fuji disse, pegando uma das almofadas jogadas no sofá e batendo em Ryoma com ela. – E você precisa mostrar algum entusiasmo!

- Certo! Só para de me bater!

Tezuka entrou na sala naquele instante, a sobrancelha curvada. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Fuji-sempai está abusando de mim!

- Só porque o Ryoma não está animado sobre nosso bebê!

Tezuka piscou. – Bebê de quem?

- Nosso. De nós _três. _Certo, Echizen?

- Tsc. Tanto faz.

* * *

_Espero que estejam gostando!_


	20. Oishi e Fuji

**Disclaimer: **_PoT não me pertence._

_

* * *

  
_

Vigésimo conto: Oishi e Fuji

- Syusuke! - Oishi chamou conforme entrava no apartamento. – Tenho uma surpresa para você! – Ele acariciou o pequeno gatinho branco abraçado em seus braços, sorrindo. Fuji estava dando dicas há uma semana de que queria um animal de estimação, e quando Eiji ligou dizendo que achara um gatinho perdido, pareceu destino.

Fuji entrou no quarto. – Eu também tenho para você, Soichiro, é que...

- Ele é seu. – Oishi disse, oferecendo o gato para o tensai com um beijo. – Você ficou falando de um aumento na família, então...

Fuji o encarou, então explodindo em risadas.

- O... O que? Não gosta de gatos? – Oishi coçou a cabeça. – Desculpe, foi descuido meu, eu posso levá-lo de volta...

- Soichiro. – Fuji interrompeu, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar o marido. – Ele é adorável. Mas eu não quis dizer um animal de estimação quando eu disse um aumento.

Oishi piscou. – O que você quis dizer, então?

- Eu quis dizer um bebê. Eu fui ao médico há uma semana e... Eu estou grávido. Desculpe não te contar antes.

Os olhos de Oishi aumentaram. – Nós vamos ter um bebê?

- Humhm. – Fuji sorriu. – Mas também tem lugar para você, gatinho, se não se importar em dividir o espaço com o pequenino.

O gatinho deu patadas na barriga de Fuji.

- Sabe a melhor parte? – Fuji disse, brincando com o gatinho com seu nariz.

Oishi envolveu o tensai com os braços. – Qual?

- Eu não posso limpar a caixa de areia até depois de o bebê nascer.

* * *

_Bom, eu posso demorar para postar o outro porque, apesar de ser o mais engraçado, é o mais longo. Mas se preparem para quando eu postar, porque vai ter gente chorando de rir. Reviews são bem-vindas!_


End file.
